pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malamar
|dexgalar=291 |evofrom=Inkay |gen=Generation VI |species=Overturning Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Psychic |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=103.6 lbs. |metweight=47.0 kg |ability=Contrary Suction Cups |dw=Infiltrator |body=05 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 2 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Malamar is an amphibious Pokémon that resembles an upside-down squid. It has sinister-looking yellow eyes with light purple eyelids that have a squinted appearance. It has a magenta beak for a mouth. Malamar has a fringe of bluish tentacles sprouting from its head, and an oblong deep purple body with yellow patches and spots that form a pattern on its belly. Two long arm-like tentacles sprout from its shoulders; they are magenta and pastel purple in color, with white fins at the tips. Malamar stands upright on two large white sharp-edged fins on either side of its lower body, which it uses as legs. Evolution Malamar is the evolved form of Inkay. Its evolution method is very unique, as it evolves from Inkay at level 30 only when the 3DS is held upside down. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3D Models Appearances Three Malamar appeared in the very first episode of the XY series, swimming along with some Water-type Pokémon. A Malamar made its appearance as an evil, rogue Pokémon who used its hypnotic abilities to put Ash's friends, Pikachu, Team Rocket (bar Meowth), Officer Jenny, and several other Pokémon in a trance in A Conspiracy to Conquer!. This very same Malamar appeared again where it faced off against James' Inkay in Facing the Grand Design! and partnered up with two other evil Malamar. Several other Malamar also made an appearance in Facing the Grand Design!. However, unlike the three evil Malamars, they appeared to be gentle and kind to both humans and Pokémon and would fight for freedom, peace, honor and justice. When the three evil Malamars kidnapped everyone except for Clemont, James and Meowth, they joined forces with them along with several Inkays on a rescue mission to stop the evil Malamars from fulfilling their dark plans and save their friends from mortal danger. * Malamar (anime) * Malamar (XY054) * Xerosic's Malamar (anime) Trivia * Despite living in water and being based on a cuttlefish and a squid, Malamar, along with its pre-evolution, Inkay is not a -type. * Its appearance, as well as the evolution method to evolve Inkay into one, makes it possible that it is actually upside-down. * Inkay and Malamar are the only Pokemon that have no resistances and are not Normal-type. Origin Its appearance is that of a squid, upside-down. Its hypnotic abilities are likely derived from those of the broadclub cuttlefish, and its Dark/Psychic typing may be a reference to Cthulhu, an alien god from the H.P. Lovecraft Mythos. Etymology Malamar's name comes from the words 'malicious' and 'calamar' (Spanish for squid or cuttlefish). It may also derive from "mar-", meaning "of or related to the ocean." Karamanero may come from "calamar," 魔 (ma, meaning magic or demon), "negro" (pronounced neh-ro, Spanish for "black," referring to its Dark type), Nero (a Roman emperor commonly thought of as a cruel dictator), and the Portuguese phrase "cara maneiro," meaning "cool guy." Gallery 687Malamar XY anime.png 687Malamar Dream.png 687Malamar Pokémon HOME.png Malamar anime.png|Malamar in the anime Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mollusk Pokémon Category:Cephalopod Pokémon